Irina
Irina Akulov (Japanese: , Irina Akurofu; English dub: ) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a team leader within the Interceptors Division, and a member of BLADE. Irina becomes recruitable after Chapter 3. Before Earth was destroyed, she was a part of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad as Elma's subordinate. She idolizes and respects Elma, having previously worked under her. She has a strong desire to protect the people of Mira. Appearance Irina is a human with blonde hair and silver eyes. She sports a straight neck-length bob cut hairstyle with a large, centered bang. Personality Irina has a tomboyish attitude, and is initially cold to people before gradually showing her warm side over time. She has a strong desire to protect the people of New Los Angeles. Because of this, she has been shown retrieving survivors from the scattered Lifehold units on the planet. Irina can become very emotional when family ties are involved in conflict, as she believes that family and blood are some of the most important aspects of humanity. Due to these views, she tends to get sentimental at the idea of someone being dismissive of, or disrespectful to their family and/or blood relatives. She had a younger brother, Leon, who did not make it onto the White Whale. Gameplay thumb|Irina using Quick Cannon Location Irina is located at the BLADE Concourse in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles, across from the Mission Board. She will join the party if asked by the lead party member. Recruitment Irina can be recruited after Chapter 3. In battle The Class of Irina is an Alternative Psycorruptor. When she is first recruited, she is level 14 and rank 3. She wields a Knife and an Assault Rifle. Her two Signature Arts are Smooth Recovery (Knife) and Quick Cannon (Assault Rifle). She has four skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts Missions Affinity Links * Cross * Dana * Elma * Gwin * Kiefer Cole * Marcus * Murderess Story Main story thumb|Irina piloting a Skell Irina, along with Gwin, introduces herself to Cross after Elma and company arrive in New Los Angeles. Shortly after, Irina and Gwin leave for their posts while Elma, Cross, and Lin head for the BLADE Barracks. Irina later leads a team, which consists of Gwin, Marcus, and herself, to retrieve a Lifehold unit that was discovered in Oblivia. Cross, Elma, and Lin eventually join up with the team to clear the area of potential threats. However, when Irina and Marcus investigate the Lifehold unit, Elma suddenly commands them to fall back, avoiding a surprise attack by Goetia. It is then that Irina learns of the Ganglion threat, she becomes highly emotional. While Irina and her team head back to the city, Lin is confused by Irina's emotional outburst. Elma reveals that Irina had a younger brother who perished on Earth due to not being able to board the White Whale. Soon afterwards, the Ganglion are revealed to have activated multiple factions to invade New Los Angeles, prompting BLADE to activate defense units. Irina and Doug are selected to lead the Skell factions as the primary line of defense. During the battle, her subordinate Marcus is killed by homing missiles and she, in frustration, promises to wake him up first when they find the Lifehold Core. When the Ganglion manage to retrieve a special mech, Irina is the one to report the event to Elma. She is later seen when almost all of BLADE is mobilized to secure the Lifehold Core, and she is among the party that enters the core to confront Luxaar and the final boss. In the closing scene, Irina is seemingly on a relaxing lunch date with Gwin before being harassed by Murderess. She becomes clearly aggravated and starts going after her. Trivia * In Chapter 7, Elma revealed to the group that Irina lost her younger brother when Earth was obliterated. * In Chapter 11 with Vandham, it is revealed by Lin that Irina had been acting strange, reckless, and even suicidal based on what Gwin said. * During the mission My Dream, dialogue between Irina and the Murderess implies that Irina's mother died when she was young. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Ramp up that adrenaline!" * "Use an aura and get in there!" * "I'm not clocking out yet. Heal me!" * "Nailed it! Now cripple 'em!" * "This thing is huge! Be careful!" * "Man, that felt good. C'mon!" * "Follow me! I'm on a roll!" * "They can't move. Concentrate your fire!" * "Charge things up! Use a buff!" * "They're tougher than they look. Help!" * "Sorry. The rest is...up to you..." * "I got an appendage! Now topple 'em!" * "Yes! Weaken it!" * "On me! Overdrive!" * "We're ALL getting through this! Cover me while I go in!" * "Now! Knock 'em right out of their beauty sleep! Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Nice work out there, ma'am." * "Come on, seriously? Chausson was never one to let the truth get in the way of a good speech. Still, every last survivor counts. You can call me Irina. I'm with the Interceptors." * "You're still "colonel" to me, ma'am. No reorg will ever change that. And that's not about chain of command, either. It's about respect. You've earned it." * "Sorry, pint-size. What Gwin lacks in stature, he more than makes up for with his monstrous appetite. He's...kind of a pig." * "We threaten them? WE didn't blow up their planet! WE didn't hunt them halfway across the galaxy to wipe out their whole goddamn species!" * "Dammit. That was a direct hit. We lost him. The second we find that Core... I'll bring you back first. I swear it." * "I like this idea. We'll find Marcus the handsomest, strongest, most un-Gwin-like mim around." * "You think you're the only one here who's worried? We all are. We're scared to death! That's why we're here. Together." * "That slug-faced bastard! He's targeting the main control system!" * "All the more reason. You can't make up for your mistakes when you're dead. Hell, he'd better come back. He's got work to do. Wrongs he needs to right." * "Relax, there's no need for us to hurry, right? We're finally home free—we've got all the time in the world now." Gallery Artwork Irina.png|Irina in Xenoblade Chronicles X Trina.png|Official art 115.jpg|Official Art 072.jpg|Concept Art 073.jpg|Concept Art Screenshots Img chara05-01.jpg|Irina Irina piloting a Doll.JPG|Irina in a Skell Irina 02.jpg|Irina Irina in combat.JPG| Irina in combat Irina 03.png|Irina Irina 04.png|Irina YD18ADt.png|Irina Irina speaking to party.JPG|Irina joining the party 03 Irina - Smooth Recovery.gif|Irina using Smooth Recovery fr:Irina Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Irina Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs